1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being assembled easily.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a known electrical connector includes an insulating housing defining a plurality of terminal grooves each of which has a terminal fixed therein. The terminal has a fixed portion, one end of the fixed portion defines an elastic contacting portion and the other end has a welded portion extending therefrom and two shoulder portions respectively projecting outward from two opposite sides thereof. Two opposing sides of one end of the terminal groove respectively extend sideward to form a containing cavity for receiving the shoulder portions therein.
However, considering the miniaturization trend of the electrical connector or an increase in the amount of the terminals, the amount of the terminal grooves should also be increased to correspond to the terminals. So an interval between two neighboring terminal grooves became narrower, and more obviously to two adjacent containing cavities, this will add the difficulty in manufacturing the insulating housing. Besides, during using a tool to push the shoulder portions of the terminal to insert the terminal into the terminal groove, it is easy to cause an unsteady location of the terminal because the shoulder portions are not enough wide and the tool can not provide an even force to the shoulder portions.